1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to project scheduling. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to full-kit management in projects.
2. Related Art
The ability to successfully complete projects on time is critical for any organization's success. Not surprisingly, organizations spend large amounts of resources to ensure that projects are properly planned and executed. Unfortunately, despite all of the resources spent on project planning and execution, very few projects complete on time and within budget.
In theory, properly planned projects should complete on time. However, in reality, project plans are inherently uncertain because the future is unpredictable. Many problems may arise during the execution of the project, which may cause the project plan to slip. For example, requirements may change, equipment may fail, vendors may not deliver on time, work may materialize more slowly than expected, approvals may not be granted on time, priorities may change, etc.
It is generally desirable to enable organizations to schedule projects to overcome the above-described problems, and to increase the likelihood that the projects will complete on time and under budget.